Death Sets Sail
by damdimdum
Summary: Indonesian translation of vveibo's Death Sets Sail.


**Title : Death Sets Sail**

 **Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEATH SETS SAIL © vveibo (Asianfanfic)**

 **INDONESIAN TRANSLATION © damdimdum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan telah bersahabat untuk beberapa lama. Namun Luhan punya sesuatu yang terkubur untuk dikatakan kepada sahabatnya. Sesuatu yang akan merubah hidup mereka berdua selamanya. Dan, tentu saja, Baekhyun harus mendengarkan _hyung_ -nya. Persahabatan mereka, beserta naik turunnya, hanya sebatas : sebuah persahabatan. Salah satu dari mereka harus mengambil langkah kedepan untuk mengembangkannya lebih jauh. Sebelum kematian berlayar dan mendatangkan malapetaka kepada apa yang paling mereka sayangi.

 _"Kau takut untuk bahagia..."_

 _"Kenapa kau peduli kalau aku bahagia ?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan disini sebentar lagi..."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun ingat ketika Ia pertama kali bertemu Luhan. Sepele, konyol bahkan, sekarang Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut. Tidak ada alasan untuknya gelagapan dan terganggu pada waktu itu. Oke, mungkin penghinaan publik menjadi alasannya untuk marah saat itu, namun meskipun demikian, itu bukan salah yang lebih tua. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Si Korea berada di restoran, Ia mengingat kembali, bersetelan mewah, menunggu kekasihnya datang dan makan dengannya. Mereka berpisah dari satu sama lain dan dirinya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka. Luhan berada tepat di meja sebelahnya, juga berpakaian formal sambil sesekali bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan gelisah. Ia ingat berpikir betapa anehnya pria yang duduk di meja sebelahnya itu, namun tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sampai Luhan mendekat dan mencolek Baekhyun.

"Hey," dia berbisik dengan bahasa Korea yang buruk, seakan itu memang bukan bahasa ibunya.

Baekhyun memandang orang asing itu hati-hati, dengan ekspresi berjaga-jaga. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya, tak yakin dengan apa yang pria itu inginkan.

Menjilat bibirnya, pria berambut _beige_ menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri-dalam bahasa China? Apa dia orang China? "Aku butuh sedikit bantuan," pria itu mengaku, melonggarkan dasi di lehernya.

Bantuan? Bantuan seperti apa? Baekhyun menyuarakan opininya dengan keras, dan yang lebih tua berdehem seolah sadar diri. "Aku ingin memberikan temanku cincin ini," dia berbisik, mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari kantong celana dan menggosoknya.

Selama priaㅡyang pada saat ituㅡ berusia 18 tahun menghubungkan kata-kata tadi, matanya melebar. "Wow, selamat. Maksudmu untuk kekasihmu?"

Si pria China menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, untuk temanku. Kami bahkan belum berkencan."

"Jadi kenapa-?"

"Aku mencintainya, tapi dia berkencan dengan pria lain. Seseorang yang bahkan tak peduli dengannya," Pemuda itu menjawab dengan sedih, wajah ㅡ yang seperti bayiㅡ nya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Ah..." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tidak berpikir untuk melamar kekasihnya ketika mereka masih semuda sekarang, namun Ia ingin seperti orang ini. "Tunggu, untuk apa kau butuh bantuanku?"

Pemuda itu merasa ragu. "Aku... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Untuk memberitahunya."

"Untuk... melamarnya?" Orang asing tadi mengangguk.

Mengerutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun berkata, "Kau cukup katakan, 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?' itu kata-katanya dalam bahasa Korea."

"Dalam bahasa Korea?" pemuda itu, terlihat sedikit takut seolah Ia akan mengacaukannya, mengulang setelah Baekhyun dengan gemetar. "'Maukah... kau menikah denganku?' seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tepat seperti itu."

"Cukup berlutut dan katakan, 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?'" Ia bertanya, seakan dia tak percaya hanya sesederhana itu.

"Iya, Tuan...?"

Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Luhan. Dan kau tidak perlu memakai 'Tuan'; Aku baru 20 tahun saat ini."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, menjabat tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan _hyung._ Aku Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun."

Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, dan mereka berbincang beberapa menit setelahnya, lebih banyak tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Luhan ketika temannya datang, dan Baekhyun menjelaskan Luhan langkah-langkah guna mengurangi kegugupan Luhan. Namun setelah mereka melakukan langkah tadi, Luhan malah menjadi lebih gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menanyai teman barunya itu.

"Hanya saja... Aku sangat gugup," Luhan mengaku, membuka dan menutup kotak beludru dengan linglung. "Begini, Aku ingin melakukan langkah-langkah itu lagi, tapi kali ini dengan tindakan."

Bingung, Baekhyun kebingungan sejenak sampai Luhan berdiri dari kursi. "Apa maksudmu 'kali ini dengan tindakan'...?"

Pertanyaannya memudar dalam kesunyian mengherankan saat Luhan berlutut dengan satu kaki didepannya dan membuka kotak beludru yang memperlihatkan cincin pertunangan.

"Maukah... kau menikah denganku?" Ia bertanya, dengan tulus seolah Baekhyun adalah orang yang ingin Ia lamar. Dengan mata membulat, Baekhyun tersadar, restoran itu menjadi sangat sunyi, dan dengan perasaan takut yang mendalam, Ia perlahan menatap sekeliling mendapati semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Diam-diam, Ia menelan ludah, pikirannya tengah memproses informasi yang dengan menyakitkan melintang di pikirannya.

"...wow"

Dengan sebuah desahan, Ia berdehem, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri ketika semua orang mulai berbisik. "Semuanya, kami tidak- dia sebenarnya tidak melamarku- Aku-" Ia tergagap. Dan kenapa Luhan belum juga berdiri? Kenapa dia masih berlutut? Dia tidak serius, kan?

Disaat melihat pintu masuk restoran, Ia melihat kekasihnya berdiri mematung disana. Dengan mata melebar, Baekhyun menuju ke arahnya bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya, namun sang kekasih hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun ingat malam itu sebagai malam dimana Ia menjadi single. Luhan ingat malam itu sebagai malam dimana Ia mendapatkan sepiring _japchae_ di wajah sebelum melihat Baekhyun berlari keluar.

Kali kedua Baekhyun melihat si teman China, yaitu hanya diluar minimarket dekat apartemennya di hari Senin. Dia sedang membeli beberapa bungkus ramyun dan kimchi (berhubung sekarang tak punya kekasih, tak ada yang bisa memasak untuknya) karena Ia tak begitu ahli dalam memasak. Kasir telah menjumlah, si 18 tahun membayar, lalu berjalan keluar dari minimarket dengan makanannya dan berbelok untuk kembali ke rumahnya... ... kemudian menabrak pria familiar berpakaian kasual yang sedang mendengarkan musik.

"Ah! Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Baekhyun membungkuk cepat-cepat sebelum melirik orang yang ditabraknya dan seketika membeku.

"Tidak apa-apa... ah? Baekhyun?" Luhan mencabut earphone dari telinganya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sudah beberapa lama." Ia menyapa, seolah mereka adalah teman lama dan dia tidak mendapat lemparan makanan di wajahnya ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Sudah beberapa apa?"

"Dua minggu setelah kau menolongku?"

"Menolongmu?" Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. "Terima kasih kepadamu, mantan kekasihku sekarang berpikir bahwa aku adalah homoseksual yang selingkuh dibelakangnya dan aku dipermalukan di depan umum. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menginjakkan kaki di manapun dekat restoran itu tanpa seseorang mengenaliku sebagai 'itu pria yang dilamar tapi kabur.' Menolong, pantatku." Dia mencoba melewati Luhan, namun yang lebih tua menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak, tunggu..." Luhan mendesah. "Aku minta maaf... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu."

Baekhyun memberi senyum palsu. "Benar." Sebelum dia dapat melangkah, Luhan menarik lengannya.

"Dengarkan aku sebelum kau pergi!" Frustasi dan gusar. "Aku bukan gay, Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, dan itu juga mengorbankan wanita yang aku sukai. Apa kau bahkan memikirkan bagaimana aku mungkin terpengaruh dari semua ini ? Orang Korea egois..."

Pemuda yang disebut terkejut. "'Orang Korea egois'? Yah, siapa yang memutuskan untuk-"

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti ditengah kata.

"Kenapa ? Agar kau dapat menguntitku ?" Ia mengejek.

Luhan memberikan _pout_ yang oh-sangat-kecil-dan-hampir-tak-terlihat. "Aku bukan penguntit. Dan aku bukan gay. Aku hanya merasa buruk atas apa yang terjadi dan kau bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan dari tawaran baik tanpa pamrihku?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dari yang aku tahu, kau bisa saja adalah narapidana yang kabur. Kau bisa saja bersekongkol dengan pria yang membenciku dan ingin menculikku atas sesuatu yang telah aku lakukan. Kau bisa saja... kau bisa saja..."

"Aku bisa saja seorang murid yang sangat tampan yang mencoba untuk menjadi seorang onkologi dan sedang tinggal di apartemenku yang indah. Aku bisa saja seorang warga yang bermaksud baik mencoba untuk menolong masyarakat umum dan sama sekali belum pernah terlibat dalam sesuatu yang ilegal. Aku bisa saja anak salah satu keluarga terkaya di China dan aku bisa saja menggugatmu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku di restoran sebelumnya, tapi berhubung aku adalah orang baik, aku malah menolongmu," Luhan membantah dengan mulusnya.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Kau tahu semua kata-kata indah itu dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan 'Maukah kau menikah denganku,'" Baekhyun mengomel sebelum menarik lengannya dari genggaman Luhan dan berjalan melewatinya. Luhan, tahu Ia memenangkan perdebatan, berubah ceria dan dengan cepat berjalan disamping pemuda yang lebih muda.

Tentu saja, mereka sedikit bercekcok saat mereka berjalan, dan ketika Baekhyun sampai di apartemennya, Ia dengan malas berterima kasih dan pamit pada Luhan sebelum dengan kekanakkan membuat wajah konyol pada yang lebih tua dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan lurus melewati koridor menuju apartemen ditengahnya, mengambil kunci dari saku untuk membuka pintu dan bergumam, "Pria aneh," saat dirinya masuk, benar-benar lupa mengapa tadinya ia pergi ke minimarket.

Pada Rabu pagi, teriakan nyaring yang mengejutkan membangunkan seluruh penghuni bangunan ketika Baekhyun menyadari siapa yang tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya saat Luhan dengan ceria menyapanya di pagi hari di perjalanan menuju pelatihan kerja.

.

.

.

Mulai sekarang, mereka mulai bertemu satu sama lain.. Mereka mengikuti rutinitas, namun agak aneh jika disebut rutinitas. Pada pagi hari, Luhan akan menyapa saat Ia akan pergi pelatihan kerja sebagai dokter ketika Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Pada pukul 5, yang lebih muda akan kembali ke apartemen, dan sekitar dua jam lagi, _hyung-_ nya pun begitu. Pada akhir pekan, Baekhyun, meskipun dengan was-was, akan pergi melihat bagaimana kabar Luhan dan bergabung dengannya atau menelepon teman masa kecilnya, Oh Sehun, untuk keluar bersamanya.

Mereka telah terbentuk menjadi sebuah perkumpulan yang tidak begitu aman, teman, jika kau ingin menganggapnya sejauh itu. Baekhyun tidak begitu percaya pada pemuda itu setelah penghinaan yang Ia derita, tetapi itu adalah pemuda yang sama yang tanpa sadar dan secara otomatis Ia cari di bangunan ini sekarang, entah untuk meminta bantuan atau sekedar untuk berbincang. Jika Luhan tidak ada, dia tahu bahwa kehidupan apartemennya tentu saja akan berbeda. Setiap hari adalah sesuatu yang baru.

Mereka berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Karena Luhan telah menjadi onkologi, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Pemuda itu akan menjadi seorang ahli diagnosa dan belajar keras untuk magang di rumah sakit.

Keluarga? Luhan mempunyai keluarga yang jauh, Baekhyun disayangi oleh orang tua dan kakaknya yang lebih tua tujuh tahun. Bagaimana dengan kekasih? Mereka berdua terbawa dalam keheningan canggung dan dengan cepat setuju bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak harus dibicarakan.

Setelah membicarakan hal-hal penting, berkurang menjadi hal-hal sepele. Bibimbap atau kimbab? Merah atau biru? Girls' Generation atau A-Pink? Tentu saja diputuskan bahwa EXO adalah band favorit mereka, dan drama komedi Jepang 'Samurai High School' juga favorit mereka. Nomor ponsel dan informasi kontak telah lama bertukar, dan Luhan menawarkan bantuan pada Baekhyun mengenai pelajarannya lebih dari sekali. Tentu saja, kesombongan Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan yang lebih tua menolongnya dengan apapun.

Waktu pun berlalu, dan si 18 tahun menjadi 20, sedangkan teman dekatnya beranjak 22. Mereka menjadi saudara, dalam artian, si susah-mengatur Byun-sshi mulai terbuka pada _hyung_ -nya. Magang di Institut Pengajaran Medis Jaseng-Princeton di Seoul cukup mudah dijalani walaupun di usia yang muda karena ketekunannya dalam pelajaran. Pelatihan itu cukup sulit didapat dan dia bersyukur bahwa dia, diluar murid di kelasnya, menerima penempatan di rumah sakit terkenal.

Meskipun Ia sebenarnya ingin sebuah lubang di tanah muncul mendadak secara magis dan menelannya ketika, pada hari pertama pekerjaan, Ia melihat Luhan melambai ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat (Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah berbeda, dengan harapan agar menemukan peta yang dapat membantunya untuk menemukan jalan lain menuju Ruangan A36 level 4). Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai temannya, hanya saja Ia telah melihatnya setiap hari, tujuh hari seminggu, dan sekarang Ia akan magang dimana Luhan akan menjadi salah satu dokter senior yang juga atasan si anak baru. Dan dimana Luhan yang bertanggung jawab adalah sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Meskipun demikian, si _dongsaeng_ mau tak mau harus menyesuaikan.

Mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, meskipun Baekhyun mencoba untuk melawan _hyung_ -nya. Dalam banyak kesempatan, jika kau mencoba menemukan salah satu dari mereka, kau malah akan menemukan mereka berdua, Luhan mungkin sering bercanda secara alamiah dan Baekhyun mencoba, dengan sia-sia, menyembunyikan senyum yang muncul di bibirnya.

Seolah semuanya berjalan lancar pada mereka berdua, teman dengan banyak perbedaan sekaligus banyak persamaan, dan menjadi yang terceria dari semua dokter magang disana, sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama sebelum salah satu dari mereka mendapat pekerjaan asli di institut yang cukup tinggi.

Dan kemudian semuanya menurun dan hancur, enam bulan setelah Baekhyun beranjak 20 tahun.

.

.

.

Dinyatakan tindakan pengobatan diri kepada pengadilan saat institut mempertimbangkan Baekhyun siap untuk bekerja lagi atau tidak. Meskipun Baekhyun mencoba untuk memberitahu para dokter di hari itu, dirawat di tempat yang sama dimana Ia bekerja, tak seorangpun yang mendengar. Tak seorangpun yang peduli apa yang ingin Ia katakan kecuali Luhan, dan pemuda itu sangat khawatir padanya.

Ia ingat berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandinya, mata sayu, kepala berdenyut, darah berdentum. Ia ingat melihat merah dan kilatan disekitarnya, kilatan yang membuat Ia tersandung kebelakang membentur dinding sekelilingnya. Itu bukan salahnya, bukan, benar-benar bukan. Bukan salahnya pada rasa sakit di kakinya. Tapi hanya saja terlalu... terlalu sakit.

Meraba dengan membabi buta sesuatu, apapun, yang mungkin dapat meringankan rasa sakitnya, Ia menemukan sebuah botol resep Lortab tersegel didalam lemari obatnya. Sejak kapan dia menggunakan Lortab? Kapan dia menggunakan resep untuk narkotika? Pikirannya lepas kendali ketika Ia meraba-raba penyumbat botol yang belum pernah sebelumnya terbuka dengan tangan lembab, berhasil membukanya setelah beberapa kali percobaan. Denyutan di kepalanya muncul lagi saat Ia menelan paksa beberapa tablet kapur-putih kering.

Menggenggam botol tersebut, rasa sakit di kakinya lebih terkendali, pikirannya menjadi lebih jelas sedikit, dan ditengah kebahagiaan karena berkurangnya apa yang sebelumnya terasa seperti perang dunia ketiga di kakinya, sebuah pemikiran muncul.

Luhan.

Ia harus memberitahu Luhan untuk menelepon Paramedis. Tidak, Luhan adalah dokter, bukan? Bisakah dia- ? Perang dunia di kakinya kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bersamaan dengan sakit kepala hebat sebelumnya, dan segala akal sehat berlalu dengan cepat. Yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah agar rasa sakitnya berhenti. Rasa takut dingin menenangkan perutnya kontras dengan api dalam nadinya, Ia memiringkan botol tadi dan menelan beberapa tablet lagi. Lebih banyak tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan ? Berjalan miring menuju pintu apartemen, dunia berputar di matanya dan kakinya terasa seperti landasan tak teratur, Ia perlahan menyeretnya dengan susah payah ke pintu keluar.

Tidak, tunggu, jangan menggunakan kaki kiri. Itu sakit. Menarik diri dari sakit yang luar biasa membuat kepalanya berdenyut lebih keras, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya menuju pintu dengan pincang. Dengan tangan bebas, Ia menggapai dengan gemetar sambil mengambil langkah kecil.

Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Tangan di gagang pintu, dan tergelincir. Apa dia sangat berkeringat seperti ini sebelumnya? Mengelap tangan berkeringatnya pada kaus yang sekarang basah, Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat lengan beratnya lagi ke gagang pintu, menaruhnya di atas gagang, memutarnya, dan membuka pintu. Membuka pintu dengan penuh kesulitan, yang tersisa hanya tinggal berjalan menuju apartemen Luhan di seberang.

Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan.

Bersama dengan kilatan merah, penglihatannya menjadi berkabut. Lebih banyak tablet. Mencoba untuk meringankan rasa sakit. Rasa sakitnya parah. Baekhyun tak ingat kapan Ia akhirnya sampai di pintu Luhan dengan apa yang terasa seperti neraka keabadian, tetapi Ia ingat wajah panik Luhan muncul di penglihatannya, dengan kalut menggumamkan sesuatu, telepon terpasang di telinga dan dengan keras mengguncang bahunya. Seluruh indera tubuhnya tumpul; bahkan mendengar, kini seolah, melemah. Selain redaman suara Luhan, Ia mendengar dering di telinganya mulai muncul.

"...apartemen kamar 419, dan tolong cepat!" Luhan berteriak pada telepon, menutupnya segera setelah operator mengatakan bahwa medis dalam perjalanan. Dia dengan putus asa mengguncang bahu temannya dengan maksud agar Ia tetap sadar, memperhatikan kaos yang basah oleh keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya dan tangannya- tunggu. Apa itu yang ada di tangannya?

Dengan gemetar, Luhan melepas tangan Baekhyun dari objek tersebut dan menatap horor tatkala Ia mengangkat botol resep kosong Lortab yang seharusnya berisi 30 tablet.

.

.

.

Ketika Ia bangun di rumah sakit, sebuah IV mengalir dari kantung yang menggantung ke tangannya yang terulur, Baekhyun tak paham dimana Ia berada pada awalnya. Neraka yang sempat berkecamuk di pikiran dan kakinya telah hilang, tetapi tenggorokannya kering karena tak terpakai dan bibirnya merekah sakit. Menelan dengan susah payah, Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum seseorang meluncur ke arahnya dengan pekikan, "DIA BANGUN!"

Pekikan tersebut beresonansi melalui telinganya, mungkin tengkoraknya sedang memproses, dan dia meringis ketika kepala sakitnya berdenyut sedikit, menutup mata mencoba meredakan sakitnya. Ketika membukanya kembali, Ia melihat pada orang yang wajahnya berseri-seri, juga yang menyebabkan kehebohan. Dan kemudian Ia membeku.

Itu adalah temannya, Oh Sehun. Luhan berada di belakangnya, menyatukan alisnya khawatir, namun semua emosi yang Baekhyun rasakan saat itu mengarah ke Oh Sehun. Dia ingat sekarang. Sehun. Sehun adalah penyebab semua rasa sakitnya. Semua penderitaannya. Berawal ketika Baekhyun memperkenalkan Sehun pada Luhan. Lagipula, dia adalah teman mereka berdua, jadi wajar saja jika mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu secara personal.

Sehun, tentu saja, masih pemalu dari sifat easy-going Luhan pada awalnya, tapi ketika mereka berteman, Ia dengan alami lengket pada pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun. Intinya, ketiganya menjadi teman baik, sesuatu yang tak dapat dicapai dengan konsep kecemburuan yang harusnya jelas dalam kasus seperti ini. Tetapi semuanya berhasil, dan mereka cukup dekat.

Meskipun kemungkinan bukan kebencian yang membuat Baekhyun menegang. Ia tahu mereka baik-baik saja, karena kedua temannya memang cukup terbuka. Tidak, faktanya Sehun dan Luhan sepertinya lebih dekat dan lebih dekat, bahkan lebih dekat daripada Baekhyun dengan masing-masing dari mereka. Lalu kemudian, Ia tahu bahwa mereka menghindari dirinya. Ia menangkap Sehun mengirim Luhan pesan sekali (sejak kapan mereka bertukar nomor ponsel?), dan ketika mengajak teman Chinanya makan diluar, Luhan menolak, berkata bahwa dia telah berjanji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat pada Sehun. Jika Baekhyun tidak salah, sepertinya mereka saling menunjukkan ketertarikan romantisme satu sama lain.

Tapi dia tahu betul, dan mendorong pemikiran itu dari benaknya, karena pemikiran bahwa Luhan menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun membuatnya geram. Apa dia harus merasa seperti ini? Tidak penting, sebenarnya; Ia hanya khawatir pada seorang teman, bukan? Namun, lalu.. apa yang Ia khawatirkan? Luhan bukan gay, juga Sehun, dan Baekhyun yakin dirinya hanya menyukai wanita.. jadi kenapa Ia sangat marah mengenai Luhan dan Sehun yang menghabiskan waktu bersama?

"... dan jika Luhan _hyung_ tak ada disana, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, _hyung_? Aku sangat bersyukur kau baik-baik saja," Sehun berkomentar lembut, kata-katanya penuh penekanan dan menyentakkan Baekhyun keluar dari pemikirannya. Dia menarik Luhan tepat di samping ranjang rumah sakit, yang melihat ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum.

Luhan tampak sedikit memperhatikan Baekhyun. Namun pria 20 tahun tersebut melihat senyum samar yang hanya Luhan berikan padanya. Bahkan pada dokter magang lain di institut, pada orang lain, Luhan tak menunjukkan senyumnya pada mereka. Namun dia menunjukkan senyum itu pada Sehun. Atau, setidaknya, tersenyum atas pujian Sehun.

Dan itu menganggu Baekhyun.

Ia memilih untuk tak berbicara pada para 'lovebirds' tadi dengan waktu yang harus Ia habiskan di ranjang rumah sakit sialan itu.

.

.

.

Diketahui bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai infark pada otot quadriceps kirinya, yang mana berasal dari stres (oh boy, dia dapat menebak darimana stres itu datang). Para dokter telah memompa keluar sejumlah Lortab berlebihan yang dikonsumsinya, untung saja dia belum tercandu dalam periode singkat dan fakta bahwa efek sampingnya tidak tertinggal.

"Jadi ada apa denganku secara spesifik?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dokter yang merawatnya sekali. "Trombosis?" Ia bertanya sarkastis. "Emboli kolestrol?"

Dokter tersebut memandangnya. "Emboli arteri, dan jika kami tidak menerima catatannya lebih cepat, itu bisa saja meningkat dan kematian otot dapat terjadi. Beruntung kau segera menerima perawatan."

Keberuntungan. Apa hubungannya? Beruntung bahwa Luhan menelepon 119 tepat waktu. Beruntung bahwa dia masih dapat menggunakan kakinya, masih dapat berjalan.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keberuntungan mengkhianatinya saat para dokter memaksa untuk melakukan operasi berisiko pada kaki kirinya berkenaan dengan meningkatnya infark. Dia tidak pernah berjalan dengan kakinya lagi tanpa menggunakan tongkat.

Dan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang selalu menemaninya. Cukup untuk membuat pria tersebut gila. Namun Baekhyun menjalani terapi fisik sebanyak mungkin di minggu-minggu berikutnya, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah sakit daripada yang Ia kira. Dia sempat berbincang panjang dengan dekan institut mengenai alasan ketidakhadirannya. Telah diputuskan bahwa Baekhyun akan melanjutkan studi, demi rasa terima kasih nya. Menurut peraturan, sekarang harusnya Ia sudah tak punya pekerjaan, dan dia juga tidak begitu disukai.

Rasa sakit itu membuatnya sedikit lebih licik, jika kau ingin menyebutnya demikian. Dia masih pemuda ceria dan cerdas seperti yang orang lain kenal, masih kurang ajar seperti yang Luhan kenal saat pertama kali bertemu, tetapi pada saat yang sama... tidak. Dia telah berubah karena cobaan itu, entah karena Ia ingin atau tidak.

Luhan sangat khawatir pada temannya. Baekhyun, masih berpawai dengan tongkatnya dan melakukan tugas magang nya, menjadi lebih melankolis dari biasanya. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun menjadi melankolis? Itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Terakhir kali dia berbicara pada Baekhyun, di ruang istirahat saat hujan, dia melihat temannya sedang menatap jendela memandang hujan lebat dan gumpalan awan yang sesuai dengan _mood_ -nya, tongkat tergeletak di paha dan duduk di bingkai jendela dengan lutut kanannya sebagai tempat dagunya bertengger, kaki kiri terjuntai melawan dinding. Itu adalah percakapan kecil mereka sebelum kembali bekerja, satu dua jam setelah istirahat makan siang berakhir, dan Luhan mengoceh tentang studi terbaru yang ditelitinya mengenai efek psikologis dari kematian. Hey, itu topik yang buruk untuk dibahas! Namun Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum samar.

Baekhyun pucat, bahkan lebih dari biasanya, dan itu bukan pucat alami. Terdapat bayangan kuning dan abu-abu, jika itu mungkin, dan pria -yang sekarang- 21 tahun itu menjadi jarang dan jarang tertawa. Oh, dia bukan penghina, juga membosankan atau seorang yang pesimis seperti orang lain mengenai situasinya saat ini. Dia masih orang yang sama, hanya kekurangan sumber dalam langkahnya.

"Dan begitulah, penelitian itu menunjukkan bagaimana sebenarnya kematian berpengaruh pada orang ketika terlihat terpengaruh oleh ketakutan," Luhan tertawa gugup, mencoba membangkitkan sesuatu, apapun dari diamnya sang rekan. "Kebanyakan orang takut pada kematian karena-"

"Kematian tidak menarik."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Luhan terputus, sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya. "Eh?"

Baekhyun beralih dari hujan -yang sepertinya menarik- menuju _hyung-_ nya, dan Luhan terkejut melihat wajahnya. Matanya, yang pernah menyimpan api, sekarang menjadi pudar dan hampir tak bernyawa. Pipinya sedikit cekung, tidak terlalu terlihat tapi dapat disadari oleh yang melihatnya dari dekat. Apa sakitnya seburuk itu? Ia pikir rehab akan bekerja pada pria yang lebih muda.

"Kematian tidak menarik." Baekhyun mengulang, dan Luhan dapat mendeteksi kelelahan yang jelas dalam suaranya. Kini terlihat bahwa Baekhyun yang setiap hari dilihat orang hanya sebuah façade, hanya sebuah dinding tempat bersembunyi sedangkan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya menampakkan diri di saat itu, stoic, sakit, mungkin marah pada dunia. Siapa yang tidak seperti itu jika berada di situasinya?

"Ketika kau memikirkan itu," dia memulai, menampar Luhan keluar dari lamunannya, "tidak masuk akal untuk takut pada kematian atau takut jika tak ada orang di sisimu saat kau berada di ranjang kematianmu." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjeda, mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela lagi. "Semua orang meninggal sendirian."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, mendengarkan perdebatan panas antara Baekhyun dan Sehun, bersembunyi dibalik ujung koridor institut, seperti pengecut Ia sebut dirinya, pegawai lain menatap entah salah satu dari mereka ketika mereka lewat. Tak tahu malu, Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, tapi Ia sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Kau bukan seperti dirimu lagi, hyung," Sehun berkata dengan kerutan kecil. "Kau berbeda."

Baekhyun menatapnya, tertawa kecil. "Apa sejelas itu?" Ia menjawab dengan nada tenang, namun tajam. "Lucu, Aku tak dapat mengatakannya." Dia mengangkat tongkat kayu cokelatnya dengan gestur melewati Sehun. "Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang, Sehun-ah."

Sehun merasa ragu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung, mungkin kau harus beristirahat dari pekerjaanmu."

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tahu maksudnya?" Baekhyun menegur. "Mengambil cuti berarti mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kegiatan magang ku selamanya. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Dekan telah memberiku satu kesempatan lagi untuk melakukannya setelah..." _setelah kecelakaan itu._ "Aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti apapun dari sekarang. Tidak sampai aku menyelesaikan magangku. Aku baik-baik saja; pulanglah."

"Tapi hyung- "

"Sehun, Aku baik-baik saja! Pulanglah!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Mata Luhan membulat. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Baekhyun berteriak pada seseorang, juga pernah marah kepada siapapun. Bahkan di malam ketika Luhan 'melamar' Baekhyun, dia tidak semarah itu.

Sehun ternyata berpikiran sama, menelan kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya dan menatap yang lebih tua dengan mata lebar. Jakunnya naik turun, dan Ia melihat ke samping, matanya masih melebar. "Baekhyun hyung... apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dokter tersebut mendesah, menggosok matanya dengan tangan yang bebas, sedikit penyesalan nampak di wajahnya. "Kehidupan terjadi."

"Well..." yang lebih muda menjilat bibirnya. "Kau dapat melakukan sesuatu mengenai kehidupan. Kau dapat mengendalikannya." Baekhyun menatap pemuda 18 tahun itu dengan sedih karena Sehun masih sangat polos dan muda untuk memahami atau mengalami berbagai kesulitan di dunia ini. "Kehidupan hanya terjadi. Dan itu membuatku takut."

Dan dengan itu, dia berjalan menyusuri koridor melewati temannya tadi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Luhan mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan karakter Baekhyun yang berubah, dia mengundang Baekhyun ke tempatnya untuk makan malam. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka makan malam bersama? Pikir Baekhyun. Sejak beberapa bulan? Meskipun begitu, tepat usai mereka berdua bekerja, Ia kembali ke apartemennya untuk mandi, berganti dengan pakaian bagus, dan kemudian berjalan, atau mungkin berjalan pincang, lurus menuju apartemen temannya.

Dia mengetuk pintu sekali, dua kali, kemudian mengalah pada kesunyian sambil menunggu si 23 tahun membuka pintu. Langkah kaki di dalam menarik perhatian Baekhyun, dan dia menunggu sampai sebuah suara teredam dibalik pintu berkata, "Kata sandi?"

Baekhyun mendesah. " _Hyung_ , lewati saja."

Jeda, dan kemudian pria China berambut emas membuka pintu, mem- _pout_ pada juniornya. "Kau tidak seru lagi. Masuklah."

Makan malam tersebut tegang. Konversasi yang biasanya mengalir dengan menyenangkan dan mudah tentang masakan China atau ramyun sekarang menjadi tegang dan canggung. Luhan berdehem lebih dari sekali untuk mengisi kekosongan, menatap Baekhyun lebih dari sekali sambil menyendok mie ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak juga berjalan mulus setelah makan, ketika Luhan memindahkan piring ke bak cuci dan Baekhyun, yang pernah menolongnya dalam hal itu, meredupkan fakta bahwa dia terlalu tergantung pada tongkatnya untuk menolong.

Setelah urusan piring selesai, dengan Baekhyun yang masih tanpa riak emosi duduk di kursinya, Luhan menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya dan duduk.

"Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu pekerjaan hari ini? Dekan benar-benar mendorong kita dengan kasus-kasus itu, huh?" Luhan mencoba dengan pelan.

"Yeah."

"Apa kau... apa kau punya masalah dengan pasien-pasien di

klinik?"

"Tidak."

"Oh. Apa ada kasus yang menarik bagimu secara spesifik?"

"Tidak."

Percakapan berlalu seperti itu beberapa menit setelahnya, yang lebih tua menjadi agak frustasi dengan respon satu-kata nya, hingga lampu di atas mereka padam, meninggalkan mereka terdampar dalam kegelapan.

"Sial!" Baekhyun mendengar Luhan mengutuk dan berdiri, mungkin untuk membuka gorden mencari sumber cahaya. Yep; ada, cahaya bulan sekarang menyinari ruangan dan siluetnya. Dan Luhan kemudian mengeluh pada penyewa mengenai padamnya listrik tersebut... "Yeah, halo? Ini Kamar 419. Aku tidak tahu apa orang lain mengeluh matinya listrik, tapi aku sedang berdiri dalam kegelapan sekarang... benarkah? Oke, yeah. Oke. Aku mengerti."

Saat Luhan menelepon, Baekhyun menyeringai dalam hati karena sangat mengenal temannya itu, mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar mengenal Luhan sebaik dirinya, kemudian berjalan pelan, menuju pintu.

"Oh, dan kau mau pergi kemana?" Suara kesal Luhan menggema dalam ruangan gelap tersebut, bunyi lantang dari gagang telepon yang seakan dihentakkan dengan paksa terdengar.

"Pulang," Baekhyun bernada datar, ingin meraih pegangan pintu. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ada beberapa hal." Yang lebih muda mendengar _hyung_ -nya berjalan kearahnya, dan dirinya mencari pegangan pintu dengan sedikit tergesa. Sesulit inikah mencari pegangan pintu sialan dalam kegelapan?

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, dirinya diputar untuk melihat Luhan face-to-face, cahaya satu-satunya membentuk bayangan pada figurnya.

Baekhyun menelan. "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kenapa kau berubah. Seperti kenapa kau tidak sama seperti Baekhyun yang kukenal dulu." Terdapat nada sedih dalam suara Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit menyesal membuat temannya sekhawatir ini padanya.

Sedikit.

Ia melihat ke samping, tidak mampu melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih tua. "Aku sakit. Dan itu merubahku."

"Lihat kearahku, Baekhyun." Ia tak melakukannya. "Baekhyun, lihat aku," Luhan mengulang, dan Ia melakukannya, walaupun dengan terpaksa. "Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengalami sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka. Tapi dengan bantuan, dengan seseorang tempat kau bersandar, rasa sakit itu tidak akan menjadi begitu berat."

Itu menusuk bagi Baekhyun. Siapa yang Ia punya untuk menolongnya? Keluarganya, walaupun mencintainya, diluar dari pertanyaan semacam ini, dan Luhan... Luhan mempunyai Sehun untuk bersandar, dan sebaliknya. Siapa Luhan yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang? Apa dia pernah sendiri di dunia ini? Apa dia berada di situasi Baekhyun saat itu?

Menggerutu, Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, akhirnya mengatakan semua yang Ia rasakan. "Kau pikir kau dapat menyembuhkan luka...? Hidup adalah luka!" dia berteriak, dan Luhan tersentak, melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun. "Aku bangun setiap hari dan aku dalam keadaan sakit! Aku pergi bekerja dan aku dalam keadaan sakit!"

Yang lebih muda mendesis, melangkah maju menuju Luhan disambut dengan langkah mundur dari pemuda itu dengan terkejut.

"Kau tahu berapa kali aku merasa ingin menyerah?!" Berapa kali aku berpikir untuk mengakhirinya?!"

Terasa menyegarkan untuk menjeritkan semua yang Ia rasakan, untuk memberitahu seseorang yang dapat mendengarnya. Sudah jelas Luhan tak tahu apa saja yang dirasakan oleh juniornya itu sampai sekarang, sambil berkedip dengan cepat untuk mencoba mencerna ledakan Baekhyun.

"Hanya karena kau merasa sendiri di kehidupan, tidak berarti kau benar-benar sendiri," Luhan berbisik.

"Kau tahu apa?" Baekhyun menegur, menggigit lidahnya sendiri di detik terakhir.

Bodoh, bodoh! Bukan maksudnya oh-begitu-saja mengacu pada Sehun dan apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Luhan hanya akan mengabaikannya dengan kata-kata lembut dan alasan matang. Selalu seperti itu.

Luhan mendesah. "Aku tahu kau mempunyai dua orang teman yang berada disisimu pada setiap langkah yang kau ambil, tapi kau menolak bantuan mereka." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Omong kosong. "Aku tahu, sejak kecelakaan itu, kau mengalami mimpi buruk yang terus berulang, kemungkinan tentang kecelakaan itu," Luhan melanjutkan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata agak terkejut. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun mengenai mimpi buruknya.

"Aku tahu, karena mimpi buruk itu, kau menjaga jarak dari kami, pada dasarnya menolak hiburan dan kebahagiaan, karena kau takut bahwa, jika kau merasa damai, sesuatu akan datang dan merusak semuanya," Luhan terputus, dan melanjutkan kalimat akhirnya. "Kau takut untuk bahagia."

Dengan kalimat itu, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan. Dia tahu disana ada kilatan aneh dimatanya, entah itu kebencian atau kelembutan pada dialog temannya, dan itu membuat pemuda tadi benar-benar gugup. Luhan mundur perlahan ketika pemuda yang lain maju, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Dan tak ada jalan keluar kecuali dia mencoba lari dari Baekhyun dengan tongkat padanya, dimana yang lebih muda mungkin akan memukulnya sampai pingsan dengan benda tumpul pada akhirnya, jika dia mencoba.

Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga berada beberapa inci dari Luhan, dapat melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di pupil lebarnya. "Kenapa kau peduli jika aku bahagia?" Ia berbisik dengan parau, dan tiba-tiba, dirinya menjadi 18 tahun lagi dan belum siap untuk menghadapi dunia, hanya seorang bocah yang baru saja mencapai titik puncak kedewasaan yang sudah lelah dan kalah.

Ia terus menatap lurus refleksinya dan, ketika Ia tidak mendapat respon apapun, ingin berbalik untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Tetapi wajahnya ditangkup dengan dua tangan untuk berbalik menghadap Luhan dan tiba-tiba-

Whoa. Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun merasa bibir yang lembut, hangat diatas bibirnya, dan merasa jantungnya seperti ingin meledak karena berdetak begitu kencang, bahkan lebih daripada ketika dia magang di institut, bahkan lebih daripada ketika dia melihat kembali keluarganya setelah beberapa lama. Rasanya seperti pusing dan manis dan kembang api dan wow. Segalanya seperti berada di negeri kabur dengan lapisan madu yang menyenangkan, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, karena orang normal seharusnya jijik dan memutus disaat seperti ini, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan itu.

Mata Luhan telah terpejam, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi mata melebar pada _hyung-_ nya. Dan disitulah. Ada rasa lega, rasa yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi. Terakhir kali Ia merasakannya adalah ketika sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, ketika dirinya masih dapat berjalan dengan baik.

Tetapi itu berlalu terlalu singkat. Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka dan, ketika dia sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya dengan cepat. "A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf," yang lebih tua tergagap, mengelap bibirnya. "I-itu-"

Baekhyun dengan kasar menangkap tengkuk hyungnya dan menariknya. Ia membiarkan matanya menutup ketika memulai ciuman kedua, dengan dua tangan di belakang kepala Luhan berpindah ke leher untuk membuatnya mendekat, jika bisa. Hampir tak ada keraguan ketika Luhan menciumnya balik, bibir mereka bergerak melawan satu sama lain ketika Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang kurus Baekhyun.

Ini tidak seharusnya terasa benar, melakukan ini. Hell, ada alasan mengapa masyarakat mengutuk pria mencintai pria. Tapi ini terasa benar. Dan di momen itu, tidak penting apa yang benar atau salah di mata dunia. Yang penting adalah mereka.

Ketika mereka akhirnya menyudahi ciuman tersebut, mereka berdua sedikit terengah, Baekhyun tertawa pelan, menyusuri bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi, kau bukan gay?"

.

.

.

Bohong jika mengatakan mereka tidak menjadi lebih dekat setelah itu, sekiranya Luhan, dan menjadi sangat sulit untuk mengabaikan kecurigaan Sehun dan rekannya di tempat kerja. Setiap waktu yang mereka lalui, Baekhyun akan memberikan pesan tak kentara dengan matanya yang membuat pria yang lebih tua merona mati-matian. Dan bagaimana pria dengan tongkat itu tiba-tiba tersenyum di segala tempat yang tak terlalu tersembunyi seperti yang Ia kira.

Dan ciuman itu. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ia memulainya. Seperti semua harapan yang Ia buat saat bintang jatuh sejak bertemu Baekhyun terwujud pada malam itu, dan oh tuhan dia pencium yang hebat.

Kembali pada keadaan sulit. Jika siapapun mengetahui mengenai Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua akan ditendang dari rumah sakit tanpa ragu-ragu. Dan ini adalah pekerjaan impian mereka berdua. Luhan mendengarkan dekan berkata bahwa jika mereka berdua dapat memainkan kartu mereka dengan baik, dirinya dapat menjadi kepala departemen Onkologi sedangkan Baekhyun dapat menjadi kepala departemen diagnosis obat-obatan. Sepanjang fakta bahwa penilaian masyarakat akan jelas jika mereka bersama, dan Baekhyun tidak akan memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar biaya magang dan Luhan akan secara resmi ditolak, dengan demikian tidak akan mampu membayar biaya magangnya dan Baekhyun. Maka untuk saat ini mengabaikan rasa penasaran dan perasaan mereka pada satu sama lain adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Dan itu yang dikatakannya kepada juniornya ketika mereka bertemu di ruangan istirahat berdua.

"Permisi?" Senyum Baekhyun barusan membuatnya membeku, sebuah senyum tulus yang sudah lama tak dilihat orang dalam waktu yang lama. Luhan merasa agak menyesal telah mengambilnya, namun lebih baik Baekhyun yang tidak tersenyum dengan pekerjaan daripada Baekhyun yang tersenyum dijalan, bukan?

"K-Kubilang..." Luhan terputus, berdehem sambil menatap lurus pusaran mini yang muncul di cangkir

kopinya. "Aku ingin kita berteman saja."

Terdapat jeda panjang, sangat tenang untuk beberapa saat dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir kopinya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Rahang pria yang lebih muda itu menegang dan tatapannya mengeras. Ia memandang Luhan. "Itu hal terakhir yang kuinginkan untuk kita."

Dengan tawa pahit, Ia menelengkan kepalanya, berjalan perlahan, tongkatnya membuat bunyi gedebuk saat benda tersebut beradu dengan karpet penuh tekanan. "Apa aku hanya sebuah kesalahan yang kau buat malam itu? Sesuatu yang hanya ingin kau coba? Mungkin kau adalah seorang bi yang penasaran?"

"Apa?" Luhan tercengang, darimana sahabatnya mengambil kesimpulan semacam itu. "Bukan begitu-"

"Tentu, ayo bermain dengan perasaan orang yang mempunyai disabilitas! Tidak ada larangan untuk itu, bukan?" Baekhyun tertawa, sebuah suara cekikikan yang merobek hati Luhan menjadi separuh. "Tapi tak apa. Byun-ah akan memaafkan siapapun dan semua orang, karena tak ada yang peduli jika dia melakukan hal yang sebaliknya."

Luhan merasa air matanya mulai menggenang. Apa seperti ini Baekhyun merasa semua orang memperlakukannya? "Baek-"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak serius," Baekhyun memotong. "Kita semua melakukan kesalahan." Dirinya bersandar mendekat pada Luhan. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sehun, kurasa. Kalian berdua terlihat cocok bersama. Lihat, Aku hanya produk sampingan dari semua ini-"

Luhan menarik Baekhyun dalam ciuman lain dengan refleks, dimana, menilai dari postur Baekhyun yang mulai rileks, membuatnya lupa mengapa dirinya berteriak tadinya. Seperti sihir, perasaannya diliputi sensasi berkali-kali dan oh Tuhan bibir Baekhyun benar-benar lembut. Ia melingkari lengannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun lagi, dan tangan bebas Baekhyun membelit rambutnya, mengusutkannya, namun Ia tak begitu peduli.

Ketika mereka berpisah, wajahnya memanas, wajah Baekhyun memerah dan matanya bersinar, seolah itu baru saja memberikannya _sugar high_ yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Luhan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tak peduli jika ada orang yang akan melihat mereka seperti itu, dan Luhan mengucapkan frasa tunggal yang mengubah hidupnya selamanya :

"Aku mencintaimu."

Well, itulah ide untuk hanya menjadi teman.

.

.

.

Memori terlintas di benak Baekhyun di minggu-minggu berikutnya. Entah hubungan mereka baik atau buruk, tak begitu diperhatikan. Kilasan dari misalnya pada waktu yang tidak diperkirakan, seolah Ia perlahan membongkar suatu misteri dan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karenanya.

Contohnya, suatu saat ketika Baekhyun sedang mendiagnosa seorang pasien, dan sesuatu memicu sebuah percakapan diam-diam yang didengarnya antara Luhan dan Huang Zitao, kolega Luhan. "...kau tahu dia mempunyai masalah," Tao berbisik. "Dia butuh waktu untuk istirahat."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas, menaruh tangan di pinggangnya dan memandang lantai. "Kau tahu

itu tidak mungkin."

"Well, dia harus mengatasi masalahnya kalau begitu. Atau mungkin kau bisa."

Masalah apa itu? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Baekhyun tegang untuk mendengar lebih, tapi

Luhan mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatasi masalahnya," dia berbisik. "Akulah masalahnya."

Dan kemudian beberapa malam setelah kejadian itu, ketika Baekhyun menciptakan dinding di sekelilingnya lagi, dan Luhan meminta Ia untuk mengatakan perasaannya dengan jelas. Memohon, membujuk, hingga yang lebih muda berteriak padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" Baekhyun menggertak, mendorong Luhan menabrak dinding dengan kasar di apartemen pemuda yang lebih tua. Pemuda itu terengah karena rasa sakit diam-diam, karena menabrakkan punggungnya pada sisi tajam sebuah lukisan. Dengan segera, rasa menyesal mengalir dalam diri sang brunet ketika melihat sahabatnya mengernyit dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Mata lebar alaminya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan merekapun berair sedikit dikarenakan rasa sakit tadi.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan memulai. "Aku minta maaf karena terus bertanya."

Baekhyun menutup matanya lelah, mendekat pada tubuh kurus yang lebih tua, seolah ingin mengambil rasa sakit itu. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan... merasa sakit. Kumohon jangan."

Dagunya terangkat dan Luhan dengan ringan mengecup bibirnya, pesan diam itu, ya, dia memaafkannya untuk sakit itu. Baekhyun membalut lengan bebasnya pada leher Luhan, menciumnya lagi dan memulai ciuman yang kedua, ketiga, keempat dan kelima berdiri berlawanan dengan dinding.

Luhan memotong beberapa usaha Baekhyun selanjutnya yang memberikan ciuman lembut berbaris dari rahang menuju lehernya, dengan lembut menyentuh kulit sensitif itu dengan bibirnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku." dia berbisik.

"Aku percaya padamu," Baekhyun berbisik balik, tangan mencengkeram bagian belakang kerah yang dipakai Luhan hari itu, dan Luhan tahu seberapa besar beban yang ditanggung dari kepercayaan Baekhyun; kepercayaan bukan hal yang sepele bagi ahli diagnosa tersebut. Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah senyum di wajah Luhan ketika Ia terus menghujani ciuman lembut sepanjang lehernya, dan mendesah, menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku sudah menjadi orang yang paling mengacau di dunia ini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir semua hal buruk telah berakhir. Mereka telah resmi bersama malam itu, tentu saja, tidak memberitahu siapapun adalah permintaan Luhan, tapi itu adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Baekhyun, sepertinya. Seolah-olah semuanya akan membaik, dan hidupnya tidak hanya akan menjadi onggokan kotoran lagi.

Sepertinya bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kau brengsek," Luhan mencerca pada Baekhyun yang tertawa keras setelah Luhan memanggilnya

untuk makan malam, dan setelah makan memulai untuk menceritakan kasus yang paling baru, dimana

seorang wanita yang agak tua menyukai dirinya. Wanita tua yang sebelumnya menjadi pasien Baekhyun dan Ia 'tidak sengaja' menyebut Luhan ketika mendengar fetish wanita tersebut adalah pemuda asing yang tampan. Tentu saja, setelah banyak tertawa, Ia bertanya pada kekasihnya apa lagi yang ada di pikirannya, setelah ditangkapnya adanya kegelisahan yang Luhan tunjukkan pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Wajah Luhan dinaungi oleh sesuatu yang tak diketahui, dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun berapa lama waktu yang terlewat hanya dengan memandang sosok wajah dewasa pemuda yang lebih tua. Sekarang Ia berusia 22 tahun, dan Luhan 24. Mereka hampir selesai magang dan, jika mereka beruntung, mendapat pekerjaan asli di institut.

"Baekhyun... A-Aku..." kalimat putus-putus tersebut membuat Baekhyun kembali ke masa kini, dan dia menjawab linglung, "Hmm?"

Luhan menarik napas. "... Aku tidak akan disini sebentar lagi."

"...eh?" Baekhyun dengan penasaran menjawab. Apa maksud Luhan dengan itu? Apa dia sedang bercanda? "Luhan, apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Baekhyun... jangan langsung pergi ketika kau mendengarkanku, oke?" Luhan berdehem, menaruh garpunya ke atas serbet. "...Akpnyknkr"

Pria yang lebih muda tersenyum samar dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Karena meskipun Luhan berbicara dengan cepat, Baekhyun mendengar satu kata yang membuat tubuhnya mendingin.

Si pria China menjilat bibirnya ragu. "Aku mengidap kanker, Baekhyun." Ia mengaku dengan nada lantang.

Tak ada kata yang bertukar ketika kata-kata barusan berbunyi di kepala pria itu, perlahan namun pasti tercerna.

Kanker.

Luhan mengidap kanker.

Tiba-tiba, dia mengidap kanker, ketika mereka sedang berada di puncak kebahagiaan kemudian peristiwa menyedihkan datang dalam hidup mereka..

"...S-Stadium berapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, suaranya pecah pada akhirnya, dan itulah saat air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk mencoba mengendalikan emosinya menunggu jawaban sahabatnya.

"Stadium dua thymoma," Luhan dengan pelan menegaskan. "Ada beberapa penyembuh, tapi mungkin tidak akan bekerja seluruhnya."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun, dan dia tidak yakin apa dirinya baru saja runtuh atau apa. "Tidakkah itu ironis?" Ia bertanya, tawa kecilnya berganti menjadi tawa keras. "Dokter yang mencoba menjadi seorang Onkologi... punya... punya kanker!" Ia mengatur di sela tawa. "Bukankah itu lucu?! Orang yang akan menjadi onkologi punya- punya-...!"

Ya, dia telah runtuh, dan mereka berdua mengetahuinya. "Ini... ini benar-benar lucu!" yang lebih muda terengah. "Onkologi dan kanker... bukankan itu ironis? Itu- itu-.." Air mata mengalir di pipinya sekarang tanpa dia sadari.

Dan sebelum Ia dapat menghapusnya, Ia merasakan kehangatan menekannya ketika Luhan duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya, mencoba yang Ia bisa untuk menenangkan yang lebih muda dalam dekapannya. Ini juga lucu. Orang yang mengidap kanker menenangkan kekasihnya, padahal harusnya sebaliknya. Baekhyun pikir. Ia bergelung di baju Luhan, mengoceh omong kosong saat air matanya membasahi materi tersebut. Dan dia tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, menangis dalam dekapan Luhan, jauh dari mata yang menghakimi, melepaskan diri dari cangkang kerasnya hanya untuk malam itu.

.

.

.

Sudah berlangsung lama, Baekhyun berpikir mekanis. Sudah berapa lama? Ketika Luhan memutuskan melakukan perawatan, seperti semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, thymoma hanya punya angka kematian kurang dari 10% dengan pengobatan. Sesi kemoterapi awalnya sakit, namun mereka sebanding dengan kematian, bukan? Dan sepertinya sesi-sesi itu bekerja; hanya ada beberapa kasus ganjil dimana perawatan tidak bekerja. Kemudian Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa kalaupun Luhan melewati perawatan dengan sukses, dia dapat hidup, dengan perawatan kanker paling ekstensif, satu sampai tiga tahun. Hanya satu sampai tiga tahun yang ditambahkan dalam sisa hidup Luhan. Tak dapat dihindarkan dia akan meninggal pada akhirnya. Rupanya Luhan juga menyadari akan hal ini, karena Ia mengatakanpada Baekhyun keputusannya untuk menolak perawatan. Dan kekasihnya lebih atau kurang... tidak menerima hal tersebut.

"Luhan," Baekhyun menegur. "Kau akan mati jika kau tidak melakukan perawatan untuk kankermu!"

"Baekhyun, Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku masuk dan keluar rumah sakit," Luhan dengan tenang menjawab sambil memakan gelatin gratis institut di atas ranjangnya.

Yang lebih muda mengeraskan rahangnya sebelum berbicara lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu-" Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan pelan namun Luhan beralih dari Jell-O lalu memandang dan mengarahkan jari kearahnya menyalahkan.

"Tidak, tidak," Luhan menginterupsi tajam. "Jangan coba-coba membicarakan hal itu ketika aku ada."

Mereka berdua berdebat panas atas keputusan yang lebih tua tidak ingin menjalani perawatan, menarik perhatian dari pasien lain, tetapi sepasang kekasih tersebut tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kenapa kau terus meniadakan semuanya ?" Luhan berkata pelan dengan geram, air mata memenuhi matanya. Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun dengan marahnya pergi, marah karena sahabatnya tidak melihat manfaat dari perawatan dan kemudian mengklaim dia tidah membutuhkannya. Tidakkah dia mengerti? Tanpa kemoterapi, Luhan akan mati.

Dan kemudian, setelah Luhan diberhentikan dan menghilang ke siapa-yang-tahu-dimana (dia tentu saja tidak berada di tempat kerjanya, melewatkan hari-hari itu), Baekhyun menemukan pemuda itu bergumul dibawah tumpukan selimut di ruang tengah apartemennya sendiri. Hujan menepuk ringan jendela bergorden dan lampu dimatikan. Benar-benar sesuai dengan gambaran yang Luhan rasakan depresi dan menyedihkan.

"Luhan. Kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Itu bukan pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan. Itu adalah sebuah perintah, dan si pria China meringkuk lebih jauh ke dalam selimutnya menanggapi perintah tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali, Baekhyun," Luhan berbisik lemah. Nada itu lemah, tetapi mampu beresonansi di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bagaimana Luhan tidak ingin diobati.

Yang lebih muda berjalan menuju sofa dan merenggut beberapa lapis selimut dari badan sahabatnya, cukup untuk menunjukkan wajah pucat Luhan dibawahnya. "Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dari itu. Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dari perawatan rumah sakit, kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dari kesengsaraan, kau harus kembali. Kau berhutang padaku."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam, dan bahkan dalam keadaan depresi Baekhyun pikir kekasihnya manis, bahkan dengan kulit pucat yang tidak lagi melihat matahari selain melalui jendela.

"Aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu," seniornya mengucapkan setiap kata dengan lebih semangat daripada terakhir kali dia berbicara.

Dan tiba-tiba, bayangan-bayangan melayang melalui pikiran Baekhyun. Bayangan dari Luhan membayar makan siangnya sekali dengan menggunakan kekuatan aegyo, bayangan dari Luhan menyesuaikan dengan perilakunya sebelum dan sesudah kecelakaan itu terjadi, bayangan Luhan menjadi lebih hati-hati dan tidak pernah marah, tidak sekalipun, ketika Baekhyun memakan semua makanan di tas cokelat milik Luhan yang tadinya adalah jatah makanan untuk seminggu. Dan lalu, Luhan menelepon ambulans untuknya ketika Ia pingsan, meski Ia tidak begitu sadar pada saat itu, Luhan terus menempel tepat di sebelah ranjang rumah sakitnya setelah Sehun berhenti menjenguk (Ia mengklaimnya karena sekolah), Luhan masih menjadi temannya disaat tak ada yang ingin menemani seorang pembenci dengan disabilitas saat bekerja, Luhan memberinya ciuman ketika dia tahu sahabatnya sedang sedih. Apa saja balasan yang dilakukan Baekhyun beberapa tahun ini?

Sudah jelas Luhan tidak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, saat memalingkan wajahnya ke sofa dan punggung menghadap Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan aneh di tenggorokan dan hatinya, pemuda itu pergi dalam diam.

Ia tidak menjenguk untuk seminggu setelah itu. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun sadar, menyurutkan memorinya, bahwa dirinya memang tidak melakukan banyak untuk Luhan. Dia dapat melakukan yang lebih baik. Dia selalu dapat melakukan yang lebih baik. Untuk kabur dari kenyataan pahit dari dunia suramnya, Ia menyelam kembali ke dalam memorinya.

Kembali ke satu bulan setelah Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan mata doe madunya yang dikelilingi kantung gelap dan wajah yang terlihat kurus dan cekung, kanker kini telah mengambil alih penampilan pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun duduk di mobil Luhan bersamanya, duduk di kursi kemudi tanpa kata, buku jari putih memegang setir. Luhan menggigil di kursi sebelahnya, selimut terbalut di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menelepon sahabatnya untuk menyetir ke suatu tempat, berkata bahwa segera setelah mereka berada di mobil dia akan memberi tahu Baekhyun. Dan sekarang mereka duduk di mobil lebih dari lima menit, ditengah musim dingin dan salju yang turun mulai tertimbun melawan mobil Accord kecil itu.

"... apa yang kita lakukan disini, Luhan?" yang lebih muda bertanya, tidak ingin marah lagi. Kemarahan tidak pernah baik untuknya. Keheningan bertemu pertanyaannya. Baekhyun mendesah dan mencoba lagi. "Kau tidak harus menerimanya begitu saja." Udara di dalam mobil tersebut berubah dari tidak nyaman menjadi menyesakkan.

"Ya. Aku harus menerimanya." Luhan dengan cepat menjawab, mata menyorotkan kesendirian dan kefrustasian. "Aku punya lima bulan untuk hidup, dan kau membuatku melewati semua ini sendirian!"

 _Tidak, jangan ingat itu._

Pikiran Baekhyun mengatakannya, dan dengan kasar Ia keluar dari memori itu. Dirinya berjalan seperti robot menuju kamar mandinya untuk membasuh wajah dari air mata yang sudah terakumulasi di wajahnya seperti deposit garam beberapa hari belakangan, dengan lemah mengingat bahwa dia tidak punya cermin.

Lalu Ia ingat mengapa.

Sehun meneleponnya suatu malam, dengan panik memohon padanya untuk merubah pikiran Luhan. "Setidaknya dia bisa meninggal dengan bermartabat, mungkin, menghabiskan sisa waktu... melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan," Ia berhenti.

Pada permohonan Sehun, Baekhyun hanya memutarbola matanya. "Dia akan hidup dengan martabat. Dia tidak boleh mati dengan itu. Dan dia bilang tidak."

"Hyung... Luhan mungkin temanmu, tapi dia juga temanku. Dia berarti banyak bagiku, lebih dari yang kau tahu." Kalimat terakhir itu dikatakan dengan bisikan. "Tolong, coba yakinkan dia. Aku tahu, setelah kecelakaanmu, kau selalu menempel padanya lebih dari biasanya..." Oh benar, belum ada yang tahu hubungan mereka. "...tapi dia tidak benar-benar bisa menggantikan kaki dan rasa sakitmu, kau tahu."

Mengepalkan tangan, Ia dia berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya sambil memainkan bantalan tongkat dengan jarinya. "Apa kau menyindir?"

"Aku hanya berkata... jika kau tidak menilainya atas siapa dia..." yang lebih muda dengan ragu berbisik, kata-katanya agak pelat. "Dia benar-benar peduli padamu, dan jika kau menginginkannya memelintir jarimu, dia pasti sanggup."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk memikirkan apa yang berusaha Ia katakan pada Sehun tanpa terdengar terlalu kasar. "Luhan bukan hadiah penghibur," akhirnya Ia putuskan, menatap dinding kamar mandi seolah benda tersebut bersalah. Ia menutup tiba-tiba, membiarkan tangannya terkulai dengan menggenggam ponsel, menatap dirinya dalam cermin.

Lalu, Ia berbalik dan melempar ponsel sembarangan ke atas ranjang, sebelum berbalik lagi pada refleksinya dan merenggutnya dari dinding, menyobek keyakinan dan perasaannya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Baekhyun, dengan cermin kamar mandi dalam genggaman, melemparnya sekeras yang Ia bisa ke lantai dengan teriakan, meski dia tidak tahu itu teriakan kesedihan atau yang lain. Cermin tersebut retak melawan ubin lantai yang dingin, berkerlip dalam pendar cahaya dari bohlam lampu, dan Ia jatuh berlutut, sebuah tangan metafora mencoba meremas jantungnya hingga sulit untuk berdetak.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kilas balik, menggosok wajahnya dengan air keran, Ia mendesah. Membutuhkan waktu untuknya membersihkan cermin itu, dan polisi tadi mengunjunginya karena salah satu apartemen tetangga mendengar suara pecah. Lalu, seperti hari lainnya, Ia mengingat kembali terakhir kalinya dirinya melihat Luhan dalam kesedihan.

Dan dengan segera, Baekhyun telah berada di suatu lingkungan dengan lemparan hujan, anjing tersesat merengek kelaparan di gang kecil, dan dirinya menggenggam tangan dingin Luhan setelah membawa mereka ke dalam salah satu rumah asing yang sedang dijual, kuncinya tersembunyi di kotak surat.

Hey, dimanapun lebih baik daripada di bawah hujan. Luhan terlihat lebih buruk, sekarang sudah setengah bulan sejak konfrontasi mereka di mobil. Surai _beige-_ nya melekat di dahinya, bibir merekah terlihat jelas, bulu-bulu meremang pada kulit dimana hujan membuat kontak. Dalam kasus ini, dimana-mana.

"Damn it, Luhan, siapa yang pergi jalan-jalan di cuaca seperti ini ?!" Baekhyun berteriak, air menetes di wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Aku... Aku hanya harus pergi, Baekhyun."

"Pergi kemana?!"

"Ke suatu tempat!"

Menarik tangan _hyung_ -nya lebih dekat padanya, Baekhyun bertanya, dengan suara pelan dan terluka, "Jadi apa yang akan membuatmu tetap bersamaku?"

"Aku butuh seorang teman." Luhan terbatuk. "Aku ingin tahu bahwa kau ada untukku. Tepat di sisiku. Ingat... dari sebelumnya?" dia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum lemah, seolah segalanya seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun rasa matanya terangsang lagi, kebasahan itu bercampur dengan cairan yang ada di wajahnya. "Yeah. Aku ingat." Malam itu adalah dimana ia menyatakan rasa percaya yang ia tanamkan dalam sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin kau bilang bahwa hidupku berguna," Luhan berkata dengan serak. "Aku ingin kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Luhan..." Yang lebih muda harus menahan isakan atas betapa menyedihkannya sahabatnya terlihat saat itu. "Aku harus menelepon ambulans. Ini sudah terlalu jauh-"

Luhan panik, menggeliat, air mata sudah menodai wajahnya. "Tidak! Berhenti!" dia berteriak ketika Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. "Aku lebih baik mati disini. Jangan di ambulans." Suaranya pecah menyedihkan sambil menggelengkan kepala, matanya menyorotkan duka. "Berjanjilah. Jangan buat aku- Kau tidak akan melakukan itu untukku-"

Baekhyun membuatnya diam dengan condong kedepan hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Tidak, tidak, Aku..." menelan ludah. "Tidak akan."

Luhan memandangnya dengan mata lebar. "Kau... tidak akan?" Sebuah gelengan kepala. "Kenapa tidak?"

Suara gemericik hujan melawan jendela, suara familiar bagi mereka berdua, terdengar saat Baekhyun menyusun jawabannya. "Karena kalau kau mati, aku sendirian," ia menjawab, bibir bawahnya gemetar, "Dan aku ingin menggunakan waktu yang kita punya untuk bersama."

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan menenangkan, Baekhyun mengayunkan _hyung_ -nya maju mundur seolah ia mencoba untuk menenangkannya seperti yang Luhan lakukan waktu itu. Yang lebih tua menempel pada kaus basahnya dan bergeser mendekat, seolah mencoba kabur dari dunia. Dan hanya untuk malam itu, mereka melakukannya.

.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah bak di kamar mandi lagi ketika ia meninggalkan hypermnesia, mata terbuka saat berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, benda yang tidak begitu mengundang dengan segala memori yang tiba-tiba. Ia menutup mata memikirkan apa yang Luhan dan dirinya lakukan sebelum kematian sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka berkeliling kota dengan mobil touring Luhan yang dibelinya untuk merayakan beberapa bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya, mereka berdua telah berhenti dari pekerjaan, angin berhembus melalui rambut dan telinga mereka dengan kencang. Ia bertanya pada Luhan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika kankernya bertambah parah, namun Luhan hanya mengibaskan tangan pada kekhawatirannya dan berkata, "Kita akan melewatinya bersama."

Tidak. Mereka telah melewatinya bersama, sepanjang jalan hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Tak bisa tidur, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengganti piyamanya dengan apapun yang bisa dipakai keluar. Byun Baekhyun, tak punya pekerjaan tetapi baik-baik saja dengan biaya sewa dan uang berhubung keluarga Luhan entah kenapa dengan ramahnya memberi di menit terakhir setelah mendengar kondisi putra mereka. Usia 24, pucat namun tampan, single. Ia bangun pada pukul 04.00 dini hari dan sekarang September, musim gugur.

Mengambil ponsel, dompet, tongkat dan kuncinya, Ia melangkah keluar apartemen dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, menguncinya dan dengan hati-hati menghindari pandangan pada apartemen Luhan yang sekarang kosong.

Memasuki elevator menuju ke lobi, Ia menekan tombol 'L' dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk turun sebelum keluar dari elevator dan juga bangunan tersebut. Melangkah menuju mobilnya, membuka kunci dengan bunyi siulan dan membuka pintu, meluncur dibelakang setir dan meletakkan tongkatnya diantara tempat duduk dan pedal. Menutup pintu, Ia menyetater mesin dan mengemudi keluar dari area parkir menuju ke jalan, satu tempat di pikirannya.

Well, dua, Ia sadar ketika memutar sedikit ke sebuah swalayan 24-jam, membeli seikat (bunga) colchicum terbalut plastik berwarna hijau. Yeah, tidak terasa perlu sebenarnya mengingat tempat yang akan Ia kunjungi, tetapi mereka sedang tersedia dan indah. Kembali ke mobilnya, Ia menyetir menuju tempat tujuan, memarkir dan berjalan kaki sedikit.

Memasuki lapangan tandus, Ia berjalan diantara deretan batu-batu hingga dilihatnya satu batu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia duduk bersila di atas jalan kecil berbata di depan batu nisan bersih yang masih segar, menaruh bunga segar (yang dibelinya tadi). Ia baru mengunjungi tempat ini minggu lalu dan sudah membersihkan nisan itu dari debu yang terakumulasi, tetapi sesuatu memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi hari ini.

Berdehem, Ia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum pada nisan itu. "Hey, hyung. Sudah seminggu, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi aku kembali." Tak ada respon.

"Yeah, aku tahu tidak sehat jika mengunjungimu terlalu sering, berhenti mengomel. Ayahmu memberiku tunjangan kemarin, kau tahu. Aku sudah bilang kalau keluarga kita berdua tidak keberatan kita bersama, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan fakta itu. Dia bilang aku bisa... Aku bisa memanggilnya... Ayah mertua... karena itu yang mungkin kau suka sebelumnya."

Baekhyun menjeda. Mengumpulkan kembali pemikirannya, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi saat aku mendapatimu dibawah hujan. Selalu. Dan kupikir, jika aku dulu berbeda, kau akan berada disini sekarang."

"Aku belum pernah kembali ke institut sejak kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa. Satu, mereka akan menendangku hanya karena tidak hadir pada hari-hari itu..." Ia tertawa pelan sambil terus berbicara pada batu nisan itu, tak sadar akan sekelilingnya.

Ia terus berbicara, seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan, hingga matahari terbit, berdiri dengan tongkat di tangan dan berjalan terseok keluar dari pekuburan.

Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan suatu hembusan angin menjadi suara Luhan untuknya dari surga, atau sebuah bisikan pada telinganya sebelum Ia pergi. Tetapi beberapa gambaran muncul begitu saja di kepalanya sebelum Ia pergi, membuat sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di wajahnya.

Ciuman pertama mereka. Pernyataan Luhan untuknya. Bagaimana mereka bertemu. Bekerja bersama. Penampilan, gerakan, sentuhan.

Menengadah pada langit tak berawan, Baekhyun melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya, dengan tongkat menyangga cara berjalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Original story : : / / www asianfanfics com / story / view / 334005 / 1 / death - sets - sail - romance - exo - luhan - baekhyun - baekhan - baeklu - lubaek_

 _Saya sudah mendapat izin dari author asli untuk menerjemahkan fanfik tersebut ke dalam Bahasa. Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan terjemahan. Terima kasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
